Dia de Herói
by Pipe
Summary: É aniversário do Afrodite. Sempre tem alguém que resolve atrapalhar uma festa com seus planos de dominação mundial.


**DIA DE HERÓI**

 _ **Hoje, dez de Março, aniversário do Afrodite, eu precisava fazer algo. Comentando com o Rick, ele me contou de um aniversário do Superman "Para O Homem que Já Tem Tudo" e discutimos que uma planta como a que o Mongul deu ao Kal-El não faria efeito no Peixinho. Mas E SE eu usasse o poder que ele demonstrou no Alma de Ouro para salvar os outros dessa planta? Foi assim que nasceu o plot de Dia de Herói. Vamos ver se eu não perdi o jeito.**_

Afrodite terminou de escovar os cabelos e ajeitou os cachos da frente. Dois pingos de perfume nos pulsos somente porque seu cheiro natural de rosas hoje estava amplificado pela alegria. Era muito bom fazer aniversário quando se tinha amigos para comemorar junto, ainda mais aquele povo festeiro do Santuário.

Este ano eles iam comemorar na casa de Virgem, para fazer uma coisa mais íntima e simples. Não usar o Salão lá em cima era tanto economia – muito necessária nesses tempos atuais – quanto praticidade. Todos ajudaram a arrumar o jardim, trouxeram comes e bebes e agora iam se reencontrar depois de prontos. Carlo já tinha tomado banho e descido. Ele ficou para se preparar melhor, afinal, era o aniversariante.

-E uma rainha nunca está atrasada. Nem uma diva. - riu Afrodite, fechando a porta da casa de Peixes e começando a descer.

Conforme se aproximava da Casa de Libra, começou a estranhar. Era pra já sentir os cosmos de seus companheiros, ouvir os murmúrios de suas vozes excitadas, talvez gritos, que gregos e latinos se empolgam nas festas. Mas estava tudo muito calmo, até demais. Afrodite tirou os sapatos de salto e entrou no Jardim de Virgem bem sorrateiramente.

Disfarçando seu cosmos, viu, escondido pelas sombras do portão, cada cavaleiro de ouro parado, olhando para o nada. No peito, uma massa verde, que se pulsava e brilhava a cada batida do coração deles. Alguns já tinham até uma flor nascendo dessa massa. Uma flor parecida com um lírio, da cor do cosmos do seu cavaleiro.

-Pode sair das sombras, cavaleiro de Peixes, e junte-se aos seus companheiros. Você pode disfarçar seu cosmo mas não seu cheiro.

-Quem é você? É óbvio o que quer, pelas plantas parasitas em meus amigos, e eu vou me queixar que é muito desagradável por em prática seu plano de dominar o mundo justo no meu aniversário. Que falta de educação!

-Pelo contrário, seu aniversário é uma ótima data, porque reuniu todos os cavaleiros no mesmo ambiente, facilitando meu trabalho em capturá-los. Eu sou Tamuz , cultivei com cuidado essas plantas parasitas, que absorvem a energia de seu hospedeiro, injetando nele em troca uma toxina alucinógina, que induz ao delírio. Seus amigos estão tendo a viagem mais fascinante de todas as suas vidas.

-Ah, tá. Agora vou ter uma festa regada a LSD. Que maneiro isso. Bom, vou começar libertando o mais drogado de sempre, que deve se recuperar rápido e me ajudar com os outros.

-Isso mesmo! Encoste na planta, para que ela te consuma também. Foi assim que seus amigos todos ficaram desse jeito.

-Saga querido, larga mão desses sonhos delirantes de poder e vem me ajudar a derrotar esse penetra, porque é muita sacanagem alguém estragar minha festa com uma tentativa patética e frustrada de dominação do mundo justo hoje. Viaja na maionese outro dia.

E colocou a mão na massa verde no peito de Saga. A planta estendeu uma gavinha, que se enrolou no pulso de Afrodite, querendo subir pelo seu braço. O cavaleiro de Peixes achou graça e deixou. Uma parte da massa se dividiu então do bloco no Saga e veio caminhando pelo ombro de Afrodite. Ao chegar ao seu peito parou. Mas não injetou a toxina. O cheiro de rosas dele se intensificou e a planta floriu. E floriu de novo, de novo e de novo.

De repente, todas as plantas que estavam nos cavaleiros de ouro se desenrolaram de seus corpos e procuraram se estender em direção ao Afrodite. Que abriu os braços e esticou os dedos, buscando a todas. Elas se enrolaram nele, formando um casulo verde e florido.

Tamuz estava embasbacado. Não havia previsto isso em seus planos. Muito menos o murro na nuca que tomou de um Saga furioso, que sim, se recuperou da toxina mais rápido que os outros cavaleiros. Mu conteve o intruso e Máscara da Morte reclamou com Afrodite:

-Mozinho, sei que deve estar divertido, mas para de brincar com essas plantas demoníacas.

-Aaah, Mozão... Sim, tá. Só vou porque eu quero ver a cara de otário desse merda, porque o plano ridículo dele não deu certo. Vamos, menina, se encolhe pra eu te guardar num vaso. Meu cosmo vai ser suficiente para você pelo resto da vida.

-Mas como? Como isso é possível?

-Nossa, como quer dominar o mundo sendo burro assim? Você não pesquisa sobre os inimigos que quer derrotar, não? Eu luto com rosas, seu cabeçudo, óbvio que eu tenho poder sobre as plantas. - Afrodite sacudiu o indicador na direção dele – Subestimou a bichinha, ne? O que um cavaleiro andrógino que luta com rosas pode fazer? MUITA COISA, MEU AMOR!

A gargalhada dele se espalhou pelo jardim todo, os cavaleiros recuperados rindo junto dando tapas nas coxas ou jogando a cabeça para trás.

Saga abriu a Outra Dimensão para prender Tamuz e a festa pode continuar. Shura ergueu uma taça.

-Ao aniversariante do dia, que não é uma Menina Super Poderosa, mas salvou o mundo, mais uma vez!

-Quem disse que eu não sou, espanhol? Eu sou sim, uma menina muito poderosa. E fabulosa! - Afrodite jogou uma mecha do cabelo sobre o ombro – Eu sou Afrodite, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes, Defensor de Atena e Senhor das Plantas. O mais belo e o mais poderoso entre os doze!

-Tremei, ó mundo todo. - riu Carlo. - Feliz aniversário, Afrodite!

OBS: Nada demais, só divertido, para a data não passar em branco. 10/03/2018.


End file.
